slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitten's Cafe AU
Guess this is dead now, haha good show let's all move on to whatever monstrosity of a RP that I'll make...If it was my idea, if it was someone else's, then it's not a monstrosity. It has finally been made! Anyways, lots of mistakes are bound to happen, and let's hope that one of those mistakes don't cause explosions. Rules * There aren't any rules besides don't be a sue (looking at you, TGS (who is barely active now, I've noticed)) Members * Danceykitty ** Dancey ** Darky * Squidy822 ** Erebus ** Lemmy ** Squidy Summary Dancey opens a cafe, and everything goes horribly wrong(?), 'nuff said. Roleplay ---Danceykitty--- Dancey is bored and has no idea what to do. She suddenly gets the stupid idea of opening a cafe. Dancey decided to build one about 10 yards from her home (aka, that one cave that doesn't have a page, and probably won't), and instantly regrets it. She did it on her own, since she was too lazy to go back to the cave to ask for help. Darky came out of nowhere, and by that I mean she fell out of a tree. Darky got up, and saw Dancey, "Hi, Dance." "Hi Dark." Darky saw the small amount of work Dancey did,"So, what's that over there?" Dancey was confused at first, then realized what she meant,"Oh, this? I'm building a cafe." "Ohh, can I help?" Dancey allowed Darky to help out, and they both managed to finish building the cafe, with the help of some random slimes that came by, within 3 days. Dancey decided to call it the felicity cafe, and the two felines went to work. ---Squidy822--- Erebus was hanging by a branch upsidedown in the tree. "Heyo, Darky." He was holding an intensely vibrating Lemmy. Somebody gave the sheep sugar. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was already in the cafe, but Darky volunteered to gather fruits and carrots (though Dancey insisted that Darky should take a break), staying around the cafe. Darky heard her name being called, and looked around to see who called her name, noticing Erebus,"Oh, hello!" ---Squidy822--- Lemmy was speaking very quick. "OHYDRKEIDONOWYIHERBTBYDWYISHPUWERBS" Erebus then threw Lemmy far, far away. "In case you didn't catch what he was saying, he was asking to be thrown far away." That was sorta true. In a way. ---Danceykitty--- "Uh, it didn't really sound like that, uh, anyways, why are you hanging upside-down? I'm pretty sure that's unhealthy and it can probably kill you. Unless you don't have blood, but I don't know much about your kind." ---Squidy822--- "Logic seems to be dead at this point." accurate. ---Danceykitty--- "Eh, you're right about that. Well, I have to get back to doing my work, so, uh, bye!" Darky went back to gathering fruits and carrots. So far she has 4 pogofruits, 3 mint mangoes, and 6 carrots. ---Squidy822--- Erebus teleported away and came back with some phase lemons. They then phased away, and Erebus teleported to get them back. This went on for a few hours, Category:Roleplay Category:Danceykitty's Pages